Cloud computing is an emerging technology in the information technology (IT) industry. Cloud computing allows for the moving of applications, services and data from desktop computers back to a main server farm. The server farm may be off premises and be implemented as a service. By relocating the execution of applications, deployment of services, and storage of data, cloud computing offers a systematic way to manage costs of open systems, centralize information, and enhance robustness and reduce energy costs.